elder_scrolls_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Solis
Solis was a great ayleid city-state located in the southern West Weald in the Merethic Era. Through its history, it was a barony, lordship, kingdom, marquisate, earldom and protectorate. The legend says that the Varlasword is created here. History Solis was founded in ME 2, mainly as a vault. Guards of the vault lived outside. They built houses for themselves and started producing food. The vault master decided to build a village there. The peasants from the West Weald moved to Solis and started new lives there. After just a few years, the village has grown into a town. The first ayleid well was built in ME 10. Barony of Solis Solis got its own army and declared independence from the Kingdom of Wenyandawik in ME 27. It became a barony ruled by baron Incaryil. He built the second ayleid well and made a Welkynd Stone crafting hall. He was killed by an assassin from Anequina in ME 89. Protectorate of Wenyandawik After Incaryil's reign, Solis became a protectorate of Wenyandawik. They had to give all the army to the kingdom and pay the taxes for the defense, even though Solis didn't want the defense and Wenyandawik didn't even defend Solis. Because of the high taxes, people of Solis organized an uprising against Wenyandawik. The uprising was successful, and the Lordship of Solis was established. Lordship of Solis After the uprising, the Lordship of Solis was established (circa ME 130). Ruler of Solis was lord Kmundo. He led a successful war against the Kingdom of Wenyandawik. He captured everything before Wenyandawik. After the capture of Wenyandawik, lord Kmundo declared himself as a king. Kingdom of Solis After the capturing of Wenyandawik, Solis became a kingdom. It controled all of West Weald , and made the petty states (Iggnar, Inceridu, Sreddanio, Lekkli, Delo Mornn, Seutla...) its vassals. The population increased to 80,000. The town became a city. It got its own transport pillar in ME 199. At the time of kingdom, Solis got two more ayleid wells. At the time of kingdom, the Varlasword was forged, too. In the 3rd century, Solis is being attacked and conquered by Frinkadus. Solis is completely destroyed, and the cities of Iggnar, Inceridu, Sreddanio, Lekkli, Delo Mornn and Wenyandawik became independent. Earldom of Solis In the 25th century, Solis has been rebuilt, now as an earldom. The first and only earl was earl Hrindino the Superior. He recaptured Seutla and Lekkli. After ten years, he proclaimed himself a marquis. Marquisate of Solis In (circa) ME 2450, earl Hrindino the Superior proclaimed himself a marquis and established a marquisate. He ruled until the Khajiit bandits sacked the town and killed him. Since then, Solis doesn't exist. Geography Solis is located in the southern West Weald, near the border with Elsweyr, on a hill. It had a good strategic location, since you can see the border from the town. Category:Ayleid cities Category:Ayleid cities in Cyrodiil Category:Ayleid cities in West Weald Category:Ayleid lordships Category:Ayleid kingdoms Category:Ayleid baronies Category:Ayleid protectorates Category:Ayleid earldoms Category:Ayleid marquisates Category:Cities in West Weald Category:Extinct cities in West Weald Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Extinct cities in Cyrodiil Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Extinct cities